haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Tobio Kageyama
is a member of the Karasuno High volleyball club, functioning as the team's regular setter. He was initially referred to as "King of the Court", a derogatory nickname given to him by his former teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi during his late middle school days. Despite his severely flawed personality, he is widely regarded as a "stunning prodigy" and "absolute genius" by many of the prefecture's players and coaches. After joining Karasuno, he manages to change his attitude for the better with the help of his new found friends and rediscover what it means to be part of a team. Appearance Tobio's height and impressively sharp glare are said to be his most prominent physical characteristics. He often emits a rather intimidating aura, brought about by the fact that his face seems to be set in an almost permanent scowl. His hair is cropped short, with a fringe that hangs just above his dark blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing either his school uniform or practice clothes. Personality Perpetually sullen and undeniably short-tempered, Kageyama originally came off as a typical "overbearing perfectionist", caring about nothing else but winning and completely disregarding the opinions and well-being of his teammates. His habit of complaining about their performance and "barking" orders at them eventually led the other boys in the club to nickname him "King of the Court" -- a constant reminder of the oppressive, egocentric nature he demonstrated during his volleyball career in middle school. Unbeknownst to the majority of his schoolmates and acquaintances, however, he is actually much more sensitive and childish than he appears to be; he simply does not know how to control his frustration and express his thoughts and emotions in an appropriate way. After everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi became fed up with him and abandoned his side, Kageyama was filled with genuine regret and developed an intense fear of being despised and mistrusted, but refused to talk openly about these feelings until his confrontation with Tsukishima. Despite his inability to properly socialize, he sincerely wishes to do his best and is extremely passionate and dedicated when it comes to volleyball, to the point where he gets overly excited over nearly every successful move he pulls off with Hinata. Since joining Karasuno, he has grown to be more respectful of his upperclassmen (Sugawara and Asahi in particular), as well as more accepting of people whose abilities and views differ from his own, and has come to once again understand the importance of teamwork and mutual trust in the sport he treasures so much. This has also helped him regain his confidence as a setter. Background In junior high school, Kageyama was often referred to as "King of the Court", notorious for his arrogant demeanor and his inability to cooperate with teammates, instead opting to order them around. Kageyama's junior high volleyball team, Kitagawa Daiichi, played against Hinata's team, Yukigaoka Junior High School. Kitagawa Daiichi won both sets (25 - 5, 25 - 8). Kageyama has bad experiences of his time in Kitagawa Daiichi. His self-centered attitude and his desire to win did not sit well with his teammates and in the end, they turned on him. In the middle of a game, they did not bother trying to hit one of his tosses, sending the message that they no longer wanted anything to do with him. Without a supportive team, Kageyama was pulled out of the match and ended his final game at Kitagawa Daiichi in shame. In the present day, he still gets extremely angry when he is called by his nickname "King of the Court", but has changed dramatically, terrified that his new team will turn their backs on him again. Story Club Entrance At the start of his first year at Karasuno High School, Kageyama is seen by Hinata in the Volleyball's club gymnasium. He recognises Hinata from their match in Junior High and they begin to argue. Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka soon arrived and recognized Kageyama when they attended his game during his last year in Junior High as spectators. The three are curious why the "King of the Court" was in a country side school like Karasuno when he could've attended one of the power house schools, completely ignoring Hinata's presence. Out of frustration and determination, Hinata bursts and yells that he is also there and that it is he, that will be Karasuno's ace. Kageyama, who is very serious about volleyball, challenges and taunts Hinata that he will only goof around and waste another three years. The two are so engrossed in their argument that they even ignored Captain Daichi. The dean of the school enters the gymnasium and chastises Daichi for not being able to make his underclassmen listen. Tanaka, a rowdy 2nd year, advises the two 1st years that they should behave under the dean's supervision but Hinata challenges Kageyama to serve instead, confident that he will be able to receive the serve. Kageyama gives an extremely powerful serve that even Tanaka said he wouldn't have been able to receive. Kageyama serves again but the ball bounces off of Hinata's face and hits the Dean, knocking the Dean off of his feet and his wig off of his head. Captain Daichi, infamous for his usual kindness but short temper, throws Kageyama and Hinata out the gymnasium along with their club registration forms, and tells the two that despite the mens volleyball team are short-handed, they do not need members who are not willing to be team mates. Kageyama and Hinata pounds at the door and begs to be let back into the volleyball team. Desperate, Kageyama pledges that he will try to get along with Hinata. Daichi opens the Gymnasium's door and asks him if what he said is true, but the stubborn Kageyama retorts that he would rather spike, toss, and receive all by himself than to work with Hinata. After that, they still remain outside while thinking of a solution to get into the volleyball club. Kageyama proposes then to challenge their upperclassmen to a match. Then, Kageyama and Hinata synchronize their words and challenging the volley club to a match. The club accepts making Tanaka play on their side and Daichi imposed also the condition that if they lose the match they will be accepted in the club but Kageyama will never play setter for the team. He gets mad but he accepts the condition. After their talk with the volley club Hinata asks Kageyama why he likes being a setter while saying that spikers are cooler. Because of that, Kageyama gets mad and yells to his face that the setters are the control towers of a team, that they hold the ball the longest time and starts explaining a setters job in a match and so, making Hinata understand why he wants to be a setter. They start discussing where to train but Tanaka who was standing near the window asked if the morning practice was starting at 7:00 AM making Kageyama and Hinata able to hear and making them decide to come at 5 AM at the gymnasium. Kageyama and Hinata arrive before Tanaka and think that they can't get in because the door is locked, then Tanaka comes and opens the door for them, but they start competing who to enter first. They start training also helped by Sugawara, Hinata tries to convince Kageyama to toss to him. He refuses because he doesn't think Hinata is essential to winning. Kageyama while buying a drink from a vending machine overhears Hinata and Sugawara's conversation about him, and Hinata's wish to beat him. After school, Kageyama tells Hinata he found a place for them to train, near the soccer's club field.They practice there until the night comes, when Tsukishima interrupts their training and provokes Kageyama, to which he says he will win their 3-on-3 match. Tsukishima starts calling him "king" which ticks him off and grabs him of his collar, then he lets go of him and starts to leave. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leave, but Kageyama and Hinata continue their training. Hinata trains hard the following days. So, in the morning of the day before their game he is able to catch Kageyama's receives without problems. Sugawara was watching them train, and when Tanaka came Sugawara told him they were at it since he came 15 minutes ago. They train hard and Hinata reaches his limits when Kageyama thinks and decides to toss him the ball. Hinata feels happy and spikes his toss. In the morning of the day of their game Kageyama is seen walking and Hinata coming with speed from behind him. They race to the gymnasium, when they arrive they are already tired, and Tanaka comments about it. Their match starts with Tanaka scoring with Kageyama's toss, when Hinata tried scoring, he got blocked by Tsukishima continuously. Because of that Tsukishima continues to make fun of Kageyama and calling him "king" but he got defended by Hinata when Tsukishima started talking about Kageyama's lost game when no one came to spike his toss. The match continues and Kageyama thinks to spike to Tanaka, but Hinata comes from from behind and instinctively tosses to him, though Hinata spiked the ball, it ended out of bounds. Kageyama thought of another method to beat their opponents, by explaining a quick attack to Hinata in a strange way. Kageyama tosses the ball but Hinata is not able to catch it and he starts yelling at him only to stop midway. Then Sugawara comes and explains to Kageyama to try and synchronize with Hinata's movements. He thinks a it and then tells him to use his highest jump, and his best speed because he will use all his abilities. Hinata doesn't understand but he still jumps and spikes with his eyes closed. He gets the ball the first time but continues to get the ball in his face the next times. Kageyama realizes that it isn't easy, but it is fun and smiles. But Hinata yells at him for smiling because his cheek still hurt from receiving the ball to his face. They started scoring with their quick attack and also making Tanaka's spikes successful using Hinata as a decoy. And so they won the game with the second set's score 25-21. At the end Daichi and Sugawara were surprised because they weren't expecting for Kageyama and Hinata to get so powerful by working together and for them to make the "oddball quick". After, they were accepted into the club and they received their black uniforms the same day. Abilities Pinpoint Accuracy One of Kageyama's most prominent and praised skills is his ability to accurately pinpoint the course of the ball before he sets it which is the key to his King's Toss. Combined with his ability to be able to set balls extremely fast this makes his sets almost impossible for most players to spike. Kageyama can use his pinpoint accuracy for other purposes than just tossing to other players such as spikes. Kageyama uses this technique in harmony with Hinata's instincts, speed and jumping to predict exactly where and when Hinata will spike to perform their God Fast Spike. God Fast Spike Combination The God Fast Spike is a technique used that combines Kageyama's setting talents together with Hinata's natural instincts for volleyball. Kageyama will use his pinpoint accuracy in order to toss the ball into the correct position for Hinata to spike it using his natural speed and jumping power. This technique can only be performed by Kageyama and Hinata due to the two's trust towards each other. Relationships Hinata Shouyou Being the only one in his middle school team Kitagawa Daiichi to take the match against Hinata's middle school seriously, he is first and foremost irritated by Hinata's stunning jumping abilities that he calls wasted on a meager team as he was in. After defeating Hinata, him and Kageyama swear to each other to become better than the other and defeat the other. Seeing as they both then join Karasuno, they are forced to join forces instead of going against each other which both boys heavily dislike at first. Kageyama refuses to play with Hinata although he is very well aware of the hidden abilities Hinata has but needs to play with him anyway as their captain Daichi practically threatened him to decide whether he wants to get along with Hinata and play with him or play for Karasuno but not as a setter. He doesn't want to toss to Hinata at first, tossing exclusively to Tanaka, but acknowledges his will as Hinata attempts to spike any of the tosses he makes, no matter how difficult they were. Their relationship becomes much better then, as Hinata does something none of his former teammates for him: Hinata spikes a toss that used to be called impossible to spike and calls out to him that he will spike any toss Kageyama will give him, no matter how. Realizing Hinata managed to spike it with his eyes closed and putting 100% of trust into Kageyama's toss, he promises right back to make Hinata the strongest on court as long as he is the one who tosses. They are seen to hang out a lot after training too, namely while at school, even though they are not in the same class, implying that they get along fairly well (despite both of them refusing to admit that). Called a "chemical reaction" by Takeda which allows them to be perfectly synchronized on court, they keep playing together being called "Karasuno's Secret Weapon" for their Oddball Quick Strike. In chapter 79, however, Hinata proposes to change their Oddball Quick Strike: Instead of spiking it with his eyes closed and relying on trusting Kageyama to toss it perfectly, he wants to be able to spike any of Kageyama's tosses like that with his eyes opened. Kageyama remembers to have apologized to Hinata after their loss against Aobajousai for having tossed to him, trusting for Hinata to be able to make a point. Still, even after Hinata's explanation that he doesn't want Kageyama to take the blame for a mistake he made, Kageyama objects to that idea, as do Ukai and Sugawara . He tries to make clear that the Oddball Quick Strike is fine as it is now and that Hinata should focus on training other basic things instead of wasting his time thinking about a quick strike that is definitely working because he is the one tossing, feeling obviously dejected as to why Hinata refuses to rely on him anymore. He proposes to show Hinata what he meant and they try to make the Oddball Quick Strike with Hinata having his eyes open but fail to achieve anything. They start fighting over this matter, attacking each other to be ultimately scolded by Tanaka for their behavior. He later goes and accidentally meets Oikawa who explains to him that instead of making Hinata forget about his idea, Kageyama should encourage him and give it a try as it could be incredible if Hinata could pull that off. Kageyama declines saying that Hinata doesn't have the skills to do so but Oikawa makes clear that he should consider Hinata's will to spike and to receive his tosses. Oikawa leaves, remarking that it would be cowardly to rely on things that always work and reminding Kageyama of his old behavior. After that, Ukai calls Kageyama, meets up with him and tells him hastily to change his way of tossing as they are technically the best tosses but not the best for Hinata to spike. They speak about a halted toss that leaves the force with which it is spiked to the one who actually spikes, making it a more flexible toss than the one Kageyama used before. Realizing that Hinata would put a 100% into that toss as it is the type of toss he wants, Kageyama decides to start training it until they all go to the summer training camp. There he tries out the new toss but fails to do so properly. Still, Hinata is able to save the failed toss by spiking it with his left hand which makes Kageyama realize that Hinata will definitely always be able to receive the tosses. In one of the training matches, Kageyama happens to unconsciously toss a ball to Hinata as he used to as he noticed how stressed out Hinata was and they almost start fighting again but the situation clears up just fine as Kageyama explains he didn't do it on purpose but also states that even though he thought they'd already be able to play together again, he doesn't want to do so yet. They start training separately yet, getting along almost as good as before their fight though and continuously making sure the other doesn't slack off. In their training match against Fukurodani Academy in chapter 93, they manage to bring back the Oddball Quick Strike, and this time with Hinata's eyes opened. They celebrate it and Hinata states, for the first time straight to Kageyama's face, that he was really amazing. Oikawa Tooru Oikawa was Kageyama's senpai in junior high. Oikawa often treated Kageyama poorly or with disdain, due to Kageyama being a "genius" at such a young age. After Kageyama requested that Oikawa teach him how to serve, Oikawa almost hit Kageyama, only to be restrained by Iwaizumi. Kageyama learned how to serve from Oikawa anyways by constantly watching him. He believed by surpassing Oikawa he would become the best setter in the prefecture. Their rivalry continued into high school, reaching its climax at Karasuno's defeat by Aobajōsai High in the Interhigh Preliminaries. Both boys taunted each other throughout the match, Oikawa especially enjoying pressuring Kageyama into losing his cool. Kageyama begrudgingly respects Oikawa and his skill as a player, and even goes to him for advice when Hinata decides he wishes to spike with his eyes open. Oikawa originally refuses to talk to Kageyama, but after Kageyama bows (and Oikawa snaps a picture) relents and tells Kageyama to give it a shot. He says that if Kageyama refuses to try new things than he's still the same ruthless "king" he was in junior high. Kōshi Sugawara Sugawara acknowledges Kageyama's ability, calling him a "talented first year setter", but is still unwilling to "give up" the position of setter to him. He does, however, let Coach Ukai understand that his feelings will not be hurt if he isn't playing as a regular, and he continues to treat Kageyama as a junior that he could both teach (especially in regards to interacting with the team) and learn from. Sugawara is also shown to be Kageyama's "handler", mostly in the early chapters where he's given the task to calm down Kageyama. Kageyama respects Suga's ability as a setter and is open to working together and learning from him. Trivia *His favorite food is pork curry with an egg on top *Current concern: He gets the feeling that animals dislike him. *His seiyuu, Ishikawa Kaito, is also the seiyuu for Nine, a character in the anime Zankyou no Terror. Number nine is Kageyama's uniform number. * His Star Sign is Capricorn *'Nomenclature': **Tobio (飛雄) - Flying Male **Kageyama (影山) - Shadow Mountain Quotes ''"So long as I'm here, you will be the strongest." ''(To Hinata - chap 23, manga) Navigation fr:Tobio Kageyama Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Setters